Official Couple?
by IGot9GG
Summary: [Chapter 2 update!] Jessica yang cemburu dengan banyaknya TaeNy moment, harus kembali menahan rasa sakit saat Taeyeon -kekasihnya- mencium Tiffany di hadapannya.
1. Chapter 1

Official Couple?

Cast :

Taeyeon SNSD

Jessica SNSD

Tiffany SNSD

Another member of SNSD

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : TaengSic

Summary : _Siapa bilang kalau couple yang sering kita lihat di atas panggung adalah couple real di kehidupan nyata?_

Disclaimer : SNSD belong to themselves, their family, SM Ent, SONE. This story is mine! Ini dibuat pas author lagi iseng doang, jadi maap ya ini gaje sangat -_-v Typo bertebaran? Maafkanlah~ Dan ini pairingnya TaengSic lho kawan kawan~~ Soalnya mereka kan agak jarang momentnya, fanfictnya juga ._. Oh ya, ini semua Author POV ye.. yesungdahlah, langsung dibaca saja, oKAI? *bbuing bbuing bareng taemin*

Dorm SNSD

"Sica.. Dengarkan aku dulu~" bujuk sang Kid Leader pada Ice Princess. "Kali ini apalagi penjelasanmu, KIM TAEYEON?" kata Jessica sebal. "Aigoo.. Tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud apa apa dengan Tiffany. Lagipula Tiffany sudah punya Yuri, dan itu tadi hanya fanservice-" Taeyeon mnecoba menjelaskan. "Ya ya ya.. Aku mengerti itu hanya fanservice, sangat mengerti. Tapi.." Jessica menyela ucapan Taeyeon. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "KENAPA KAU HARUS MENCIUM PIPI TIFFANY, KIM TAEYEON?" kata Jessica emosi. Bahkan ia sampai berteriak saking emosinya. Yoona yang kebetulan melihat mereka bertengkar segera memisahkan mereka. "Unniedeul, waeyo?" Tanya Yoona. "Tanyakan saja pada dia." Jawab Jessica dingin. Merasa suasananya tidak enak, Yoona segera mengambil tindakan. "Err.. Sica unnie, ayo kita menonton film." Ajak Yoona sambil menyeret Jessica pergi. Yoona memberi Taeyeon tatapan –biarkan-sica-unnie-tenang-dulu-. Taeyeon mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Ajakan Yoona untuk menotnon film tadi tentu hanya akal akalan Yoona saja. Ia justru membawa Jessica ke kamarnya –dan Sooyoung-. "Eh? Kenapa kesini? Tidak jadi menonton filmnya?" Tanya Jessica. "Unnie, nonton filmnya kapan kapan saja juga bisa. Sekarang, unnie harus menenangkan diri dulu. Tadi aku melihat unnie sudah sangat emosi.." ujar Yoona. Jessica diam. Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini memang sangat mengerti dirinya. "kalau sudah tenang, curhat saja padaku. Aku siap mendengarkan.." lanjut Yoona. "Ya sudah, aku ke dapur dulu. Aku baru ingat, tadi cemilanku masih ada sisa. Jangan jangan sudah dimakan Sooyoung unnie.." kata Yoona lagi. Ia menepuk pundak Jessica dan meninggalkan Jessica sendirian. Jessica tersenyum kecil. 'Dasar anak itu..' batin Jessica.

Taeyeon mengganti channel TV asal. Ia tidak benar benar menonton TV, hanya saja ia ingin mengusir kepenatan di hatinya. "Argh.." Taeyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiffany yang kebetulan lewat menatap Taeyeon heran. "Waeyo, Taetae?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taeyeon. "Sica." Jawab Taeyeon lemah. "Jessie?" ulang Tiffany bingung. "Ah.. Soal fanservice tadi?" Tanya Tiffany pelan. Taeyeon mengangguk. "Ia salah paham. Dan kurasa ia benar benar kesal dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aish.." curhat Taeyeon. Tiffany terdiam. "Maaf.." ucapnya. "Ye?" Tanya Taeyeon bingung. "Gara gara aku, kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini.." ucap Tiffany menyesal. Taeyeon menjadi tidak enak. "Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula, kita dijadikan couple kan dari pihak management. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Fany-ah.." kata Taeyeon lembut. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Tiffany. Di waktu yang sama, Jessica melihat semua itu. "Wah.. mesra sekali ya kalian. Tidak di panggung, di dorm, dimanapun selalu berduaan. Aah, mesranya~" puji –atau sindir?- Jessica. Taeyeon dan Tiffany kaget. "Kenapa? Aku mengganggu ya? Mian, aku hanya ingin mengambil minum. Silakan lanjutkan kemesraan kalian.." kata Jessica lalu pergi dari ruang tamu. "Taetae, eottokhae? Jessie semakin salah paham.." ujar Tiffany panic. "Tenanglah, aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini.." ucap Taeyeon, padahal hatinya juga tengah cemas saat ini.

Jessica membanting pintu kamarnya –dan Sooyoung- kasar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan menangis dalam diam. 'Kau jahat Taeng. Aku pikir kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, tapi kenyataanya kau justru bermesraan dengan Fany. Kau jahat~' batin Jessica.

Tok tok tok..

"Sica unnie, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Yoona –orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi-. Jessica langsung menghapus air matanya kasar dan mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin. "Masuk saja Yoong, tidak dikunci kok." Jawabnya. Yoona masuk dan langsung menatap iba unnienya yang bergelar ice princess itu. Ia tidak membuka suara, berharap Jessica yang memulai percakapan. "Ah Yoong, tadi di ruang tengah aku melihat TaeNy sedang bermesraan lho.. Mereka itu mesra sekali ya, selalu bermesraan dimana mana.." cerita Jessica mencoba tegar. Yoona menghela nafas pelan. Tanpa menjawab, ia membawa Jessica ke pelukannya. "Eh?" Tanya Jessica agak kaget. "Menangislah unnie, kau tidak perlu selalu memasang topeng di hadapan kami. Aku tau unnie sedang sedih, jadi menangis saja.." jawab Yoona. Mendengar ucapan Yoona, ia langsung menangis. Air matanya turun dengan deras. Yoona sesekali menepuk pundak Jessica, mencoba member kekuatan bagi unnienya itu.

Malam hari, di ruang makan SNSD

"MAKANAN SIAP~!" teriak Hyoyeon dari ruang makan. Langsung saja semua member SNSD mengerubungi meja makan. Semua, kecuali Jessica. "Sebentar.." potong Seohyun. "Sica unnie mana?" lanjutnya. "Aku akan memanggilnya." Kata Yoona. "Aku ikut.." kata Sooyoung.

Yoona membuka pintu kamar SooSica dan melihat Jessica sedang melamun. Tatapannya kosong. "Dia kenapa?" bisik Sooyoung pada Yoona. "Nanti kujelaskan" jawab Yoona. Ia mendekati unnienya itu. "Unnie, ayo makan. Member lain sedang menunggumu.." ajak Yoona lembut. "Kalian makan duluan saja, aku belum lapar." Tolak Jessica halus. "Ayolah unnie, kau tadi siang hanya makan sedikit, jadi mustahil kau belum lapar. Ppali~" bujuk Sooyoung. Akhirnya, Jessica mau makan juga.

Kembali ke ruang makan..

"Aku mau duduk di antara Sooyoung dan Yoona" kata Jessica singkat. "Ye?" koor member lain. "Kau serius?" Tanya Sunny. Jessica mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jessica balik. "Ani.. Biasanya kan kau duduk di dekat Taeng" kali ini Yuri yang berbicara. "Kali ini aku mau duduk disini" ulang Jessica. "Sekalian mengantisipasi kalau mereka berdua rebutan makanan" lanjut Jessica asal. Semua diam. Menyadari situasi yang canggung ini, Sooyoung member kode pada Yoona yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang visual SNSD ini. "Tunggu apa lagi? Selamat makan!" ucap Sooyoung Yoona berbarengan.

Selama makan, Taeyeon beberapa kali melirik kea rah Jessica yang makan dengan tenang. Jessica tau bahwa Taeyeon terus meliriknya. Agak risih, tapi tidak ia hiraukan.

Music Core

Saat ini SNSD sedang melakukan encore stage karena lagu mereka, 'I Got A Boy' berhasil mencapai peringkat pertama di Music Core. "TAENY! TAENY!" para fans mulai meneriakan nama couple kesukaan mereka. Jessica sebisa mungkin menutupi muka sedihnya. 'Huh.. Lagi lagi..' batin Taeyeon saat mendengar teriakan fans. Akhirnya ia melakukan skinship dengan Tiffany. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Tiffany. Simple, tapi sukses membuat fans berteriak heboh. Jessica segera memalingkan kepalanya saat melihat TaeNy moment. Sooyoung yang tahu permasalahan Taeyeon dan Jessica –dari Yoona- merasa iba. Ia mendekati Jessica, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "KYA! SOOSICA MOMENT!" teriak para fans. Taeyeon langsung menengok kea rah Jessica dan mendapati SooSica moment itu. "Sabar TaeTae.." bisik Tiffany yang kasihan melihat Taeyeon. "Gwaenchanna Fany-ah.." jawab Taeyeon. Ia mengelus rambut Tiffany pelan. Sekali lagi, fans dibuat heboh oleh kelakuan Taeyeon.

Waiting Room

Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi canggung sekali antara Taeyeon, Jessica dan Tiffany. Meski duduk mereka berdekatan, tapi mereka bertiga seperti enggan untuk bercerita satu sama lain. Jessica yang asik mengobrol dengan Yoona, dan Taeyeon mendengarkan lagu dari handphone Tiffany. Tiffany sendiri hanya membaca buku yang ia bawa. Tiba tiba, manager masuk memberitahukan sebuah berita. "Besok kalian libur sehari" ucap manager. Ucapan singkat, yang berhasil membuat semua member SNSD bersorak kegirangan. Semua member mempunya jadwal masing masing untuk menghabiskan waktu besok. "Unnie, besok kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoona. "Aku? Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku Yoong. Rumah orang tuaku kan dekat.' Jawab Jessica. Yoona hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri mau kemana besok?" Tanya Jessica balik. "Aku akan jalan jalan dengan Sooyoung unnie~" jawab Yoona senang. "Cie.. PDKT ya?" goda Jessica. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi mulus Yoona. "Aniya unnie~" jawab Yoona sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Jessica tertawa melihat reaksi dongsaengnya ini.

Jessica memang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, tapi ia merasa sangat bosan. "Aih.. Bosan sekali disini.." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku menyusul Sooyoung dan Yoona saja ya? Seingatku, tadi Sooyoung bilang ia dan Yoona akan pergi ke Lotte World. Baiklah, aku pergi kesana saja~" pikir Jessica.

Lotte World

Jessica tidak langsung mencari Sooyoung dan Yoona. Ia lebih memilih berjalan sendiri, menikmati waktunya sebagai orang biasa, bukan sebagai artis yang selalu dikekang oleh jadwal jadwal yang padat. Benar benar menyenangkan.

Saat sedang enak enak berjalan sendirian, matanya menangkap 2 orang yang ia kenal. Bukan Sooyoung dan Yoona, melainkan.. Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Lagi lagi, Jessica harus merasakan sakit di hatinya melihat mereka berdua. Tapi, bukannya menjauhi Taeyeon dan Tiffany, Jessica malah mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Memang sakit hatinya, tapi Jessica sungguh ingin tau apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dibelakangnya. Taeyeon dan Tiffany terlihat senang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Jessica masih terus mengikuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat pemandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Taeyeon, kekasihnya.. Ia.. MENCIUM TIFFANY.

Jessica benar benar tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Taeyeon akan menghianatinya sampai sejauh itu. Jessica langsung berlari menjauhi Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak tau kemana ia akan berlari, yang penting ia bisa menjauhi kedua orang itu.

BRUK! Jessica menabrak seseorang. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Jessica buru buru meminta maaf. "Ne, gwaenchanna.. Eh? Sica unnie?" panggil orang yang ia tabrak. Jessica segera menengok ke arah orang itu dan.. "Soojung?" panggil Jessica. Ya, orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Soojung –atau Krystal- adiknya. Ia bersama Sulli. "Eh.. Annyeong Sulli-ya.." sapa Jessica. "Annyeong unnie.." jawab Sulli sopan. "Unnie sendirian disini? Unnie sedang libur?" Tanya Krystal. "Nde.. Kau juga, Soojung-ah?" jawab –sekaligus tanya- Jessica. Krystal mengangguk. "Unnie.. Gwaenchanna? Unnie menangis?" Tanya Sulli memastikan. Ia melihat air mata di pipi Jessica. "Eh? Unnie, wae? Kenapa unnie menangis? Siapa orang yang menyebabkan unnie seperti ini?" Tanya Krystal bertubi tubi. "Gwaenchanna Soojung, Sulli.. Aku hanya kelilipan tadi.." bohong Jessica. Krystal menatap tajam unnienya itu. "Unnie jangan bohong." Ucap Krystal singkat dan tegas. Jessica menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah unnie ceritakan. Tapi jangan disini.."

"Sooyoung unnie, jeongmal gomawo untuk hari ini~" kata Yoona. "Kau senang?" Tanya Sooyoung. Yoona mengangguk. "Sangat senang. Sekali lagi, gomawo unnie~" kata Yoona. Sooyoung tertawa dan mengelus rambut Yoona. "Tunggu." Kata Yoona tiba tiba. "Wae Yoong?" Tanya Sooyoung heran. "Bukankah itu Jessica unnie, Soojung dan Sulli?" kata Yoona sambil menunjuk kea rah Krystal, Sulli dan Jessica. "Ah iya kau benar, ayo kita hampiri mereka.." ajak Sooyoung.

"APA? JADI TAEYEON UNNIE MENCIUM TIFFANY UNNIE?" koor Sulli dan Krystal bersamaan. "APA?" Tanya Sooyoung dan Yoona yang baru sampai –ke tempat Jessica Sulli Krystal-. Refleks Jessica, Krystal dan Sulli menoleh ke arah Yoona dan Sooyoung. "Eh.. Annyeong Sica unnie, Soojung, Sulli~" sapa Sooyoung dan Yoona. "Annyeong Yoong unnie, Sooyoung unnie~" jawab Krystal dan Sulli. "Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Yoona. Ketiganya mengangguk. "Jadi benar, Taeng unnie men.. mencium Tiffany unnie?" ulang Sulli. Jessica mengangguk lemah. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Perempuan mana yang tahan melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain di hadapannya? Menyadari itu, Yoona segera memeluk Jessica. Di pelukan Yoona, akhirnya Jessica menangis, mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Unnie akan menginap di dorm f(x)?" Tanya Sooyoung. Jessica mengangguk. "Mian Yoong, Sooyoung.. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran dulu. Aku tetap akan mengikuti schedule kok. Hanya saja, aku tidak pulang ke dorm beberapa hari.." jawab Jessica. "Tak apa kan, Soojung, Sulli?" Tanya Jessica memastikan. "Ne unnie. Unnie bisa tidur bersama Amber unnie. Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan.." jawab Krystal. "Huft.. Baiklah unnie. Soojung, Sulli, kami titip Sica unnie ya.." ucap Yoona. "Ah.. Hati hati ya. Sica unnie makannya banyak, tidurnya susah dibangunkan, malas, dan masih banyak lagi" kata Sooyoung. "YA! CHOI SOOYOUNG!" teriak Jessica. Semua orang yang disitu tertawa. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Annyeong.." kata Sooyoung dan Yoona berbarengan.

Dorm SNSD

Semua member –kecuali Jessica- telah kembali ke dorm. "Mana Sica?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Kau masih peduli?" sindir Sooyoung. Para member menatap Sooyoung tidak mengerti. "Ya, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku peduli. Ini sudah malam dan dia belum pulang!" jawab Taeyeon kesal. "Lagipula dia yeojachi-" "Yeojachingumu?" Sooyoung memotong ucapan Taeyeon. "Kalau dia yeojachingumu, kenapa kau berbuat 'begitu' padanya?" lanjut Sooyoung. "Nde? 'Begitu'? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Taeyeon heran. Yoona menyenggol lengan Sooyoung, menyuruhnya berhenti. Yoona memberi Sooyoung tatapan –ini-bukan-waktu-yang-tepat-untuk-membicarakan-hal -ini-. Sooyoung mengerti dan akhirnya ia diam. "Jawab!" ujar Taeyeon kesal. "Emm.. Bukan apa apa unnie, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin Sooyoung unnie kelelahan, jadi ia bicaranya asal. Sudah, kami tidur dulu. Sebaiknya kalian juga tidur, karena besok jadwal kita padat. Bukan begitu, Taeyeon unnie? Kami tidur dulu. Jaljayo~" ucap Yoona sambil mendorong Sooyoung ke kamarnya. "Ah, Sica unnie untuk beberapa hari menginap di dorm f(x). Jangan khawatir, karena ia tetap akan mengikuti schedule kita seperti biasa. Dan karena SIca unnie sedang tidak ada, aku sementara tidur di kamar Sooyoung unnie. Sudah ya unniedeul, Seo, jaljayo~" ucap Yoona lagi.

BLAM~

Pintu kamar SooSica tertutup. "Maksud ucapan Sooyoung itu tadi apa?" Tanya Hyoyeon. Semua member –minus SooNaSic- mengendikan bahunya. "Sudahlah. Unniedeul, ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam.." kata Seohyun akhirnya. Member SNSD setuju dan masuk ke kamar masing masing.

_To be continued.._

Tuh kan gaje -_- maap ye ._. oh ya, author butuh kritik dan sarannya, jadi tolong ya.. Terakhir.. RnR please ^^ *bow bareng SM Family*


	2. Chapter 2

Official Couple?

Cast :

Taeyeon SNSD

Jessica SNSD

Tiffany SNSD

Another member of SNSD

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : TaengSic

Summary : _Siapa bilang kalau couple yang sering kita lihat di atas panggung adalah couple real di kehidupan nyata?_

Disclaimer : SNSD belong to themselves, their family, SM Ent, SONE. This story is mine! Ya ampun saya bahagia sekali ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan ni epep /sedot ingus/. Tapi kayaknya makin kesini makin ngelintur -_-v Ya udah deng, langsung aja ye. Jangan rupa review ye ^^ *bbuing bbuing bareng Luhan*

Sebelumnya, author mau bales review kalian dulu ye '-'v

Regina Moccha Leonarista : Iya, berhubung author SONE hehe ._.v Kenapa Taeyeon nyium Tiffany? Jawabannya ada di chap ini ^^ Iyap, author cewek :3 Gomawo udh review ^^

Sweet Venus : Iya, ini udah dilanjut kok~ Gomawo udh review ^^

Dan untuk yang lain ehehehe ._. makasih udah review~~ ^^

Sekarang, Jessica sedang di ruang tamu dorm f(x), bersama member f(x) lainnya. "Mian kalau kedatanganku menganggu kalian.." ujar Jessica lirih. "Gwaenchanna Sica-ah. Mana mungkin kau merepotkan kami? Kau dan member SNSD yang lain sudah kami anggap sebagai saudara kami sendiri.." jawab Victoria lembut. "Sekali lagi gomawo Vic unnie, dongsaengdeul.." kata Jessica. "Sama sama unnie~" jawab member f(x) lain. "Ya sudah unnie, kajja ke kamarku. Kita tidur sekamar, kan?" tawar Amber. Jessica mengangguk. "Ne. jaljayo semua.." ucap Jessica. Lalu ia dan Amber memasuki kamar Amber. Tak lama setelah Jessica masuk ke kamar, HP Krystal berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

**Fr : Yoong unnie~**

**Soojungie, Sica unnie sudah tidur?**

Krystal membalasnya.

**To : Yoong unnie~**

**Ne unnie, baru saja ia masuk ke kamar.**

Yoona kembali mengirim pesan.

**Fr : Yoong unnie~**

**Baiklah, kami titip Sica unnie ne. kabari aku kalau terjadi apa apa. Selamat malam~**

Krystal tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sekarang, semua tidur. Jaljayo~" ucap Victoria. Para member f(x) –minus Amber- mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mereka.

Dorm SNSD, kamar Tiffany

Karena Yoona tidur di kamar Sooyoung, Yuri pindah ke kamar Tiffany sementara. Saat ini, keduanya sedang tertidur. Tunggu, keduanya? Tidak, Tiffany masih terjaga. Ia mengingat ingat kejadian saat di Lotte World tadi.

Flashback : on

**Saat ini, Tiffany sedang berada di Lotte World sendirian. Ia sungguh menikmati waktu indahnya ini. Kapanlagi ia bisa sebebas ini? Pasti masih akan sangat lama. Jadi, selagi ia bisa, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke tempat umum –dengan penyamaran tentunya-, dan merasakan saat saat menjadi orang biasa. Karirnya sebagai seorang idol telah membuatnya kehilangan kebebasannya. Ada banyak netizen yang siap mengkritik sikapnya, jika itu tidak berkenan di hati mereka. Tentu ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Oke, kembali ke perbincangan awal. Ia sedang melihat lihat pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Tiba tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh ke orang itu. "Tiffany?" sapa orang itu. "Taetae?" sapa balik Tiffany. Taeyeon –orang yang menepuk pundak Tiffany tadi- tersenyum. "Jadi kau disini juga?" tanyanya. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Tiffany. "Nah.. Karena kita kebetulan bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling bersama? Aku bosan kalau sendirian.." ajak Tiffany. "Yul dimana? Tidak ikut bersamamu, eoh?" Tanya –sekaligus sindir- Taeyeon. "Khusus Yul, hari ini dia masih ada schedule. Kau lupa?" Tanya balik Tiffany. "Ah iya.." Taeyeon mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo berkeliling!" ajak Taeyeon. Mereka banyak mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Tiba tiba.. "Aah!" Tiffany sedikit berteriak. "Wae, Fany-ah?" Tanya Taeyeon cemas. "Aah aniyo.. Kurasa mataku kelilipan.." jawab Tiffany sambil mengucek matanya. "Jangan dikucek seperti itu. Sini.." ujar Taeyeon. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaTiffany, kemudian meniup mata Tiffany. "Eottokhae?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Gomawo Taetae~" ucap Tiffany sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya. "Nde. Kajja, kita jalan lagi!" ajak Taeyeon. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. **

Flashback : off

Tiffany tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Tunggu. Apa ada yang berpikir Tiffany menyukai Taeyeon? Tentu tidak. Ia sudah punya Yuri. Ia sudah menganggap Taeyeon kakaknya sendiri.

"Belum tidur, Ppany-ah?" Tanya Yuri. "Eh? Kau juga, Yul?" kaget Tiffany. "Aku sudah tertidur tadi, hanya tiba tiba aku terbangun, dan melihatmu belum tidur. Ada apa?" Tanya Yuri. "Tidak apa apa, hanya belum mengantuk saja.." ucap Tiffany jujur. Yuri –dengan jahil- mendekati Tiffany. "Tidurlah.. apa perlu aku beri night kiss?" goda Yuri sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tiffany. "A-aniyo Yul. A-aku mau ti-tidur sekarang. Jaljayo~" jawab Tiffany agak terbata. Mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang. Yuri tertawa pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Tiffany. "Bagus.. aku tidak mau melihat ada kantung hitam di mata cantikmu. Jaljayo~" ucap Yuri lembut.

Dorm f(x), keesokan harinya

Semua member f(x) menatap iba pada Jessica. Mereka semua sedang berada di ruang makan, tapi Jessica sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. "Sica unnie.. Ayo, makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Lihat, unnie sudah kurus begitu.." ucap Luna khawatir. "Ah.. Gwaenchanna Luna. Aku memang sedang tidak nafsu makan. Ehm.. Aku ke kamar dulu semuanya. Amber, aku ijin masuk ke kamarmu ya.." ucap Jessica. "Eh? Ah ne, masuk saja, tidak perlu ijin. Tapi.. Unnie benar benar tidak lapar?" Tanya Amber. Jessica mengangguk. "Semuanya, aku permisi. Silakan lanjutkan makan sarapan kalian.." kata Jessica pelan. Semua yang disana menghela nafas. "Biar aku menyusulnya.." ucap Krystal.

Kamar Amber

Krystal memasuki kamar Amber. Ia terkejut melihat unnie kesayangannya itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Ia memang tidak tahu pasti tentang masalah Taeyeon dan Jessica yang sedang bertengkar sekarang. Tapi, dari cerita Jessica kemarin, Krystal tau bahwa masalah kali ini benar benar serius. Ia mendekati Jessica, dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Jessica segera menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Krystal. "Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini, Soojungie? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jessica. Krystal menghela nafasnya. 'di saat seperti ini, ia masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain..' pikir Krystal. "Baru saja aku masuk. Aku kesini ingin menemani unnie.." jawab Krystal. "Eh, menemaniku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jessica heran. "aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang masalah unnie saat ini. Tapi, selama ini, unnie selalu menemaniku setiap aku ada masalah. Jadi, saat ini, aku yang akan menemani unnie dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Kalau unnie mau bercerita, ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi dengan bercerita, semua menjadi lebih baik. Dan unnie.. Menangis itu juga perlu. Jangan ditahan tahan unnie.." ucap Krystal. Jessica terperangah. Ia cukup terkejut melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya yang bisa berpikiran sedewasa ini. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia menangis di pelukan Krystal. "Aku lelah Soojungie.. Aku lelah seperti ini terus.." ucap Jessica di sela sela tangisnya. Krystal tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia yakin, masalah unnienya kali ini benar benar serius.

Dorm SNSD

Saat ini, Yoona, Sooyoung, Seohyun dan Hyoyeon sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu sehabis perform. Sebenarnya, beribu pemikiran melintas di otak mereka. Saat bertemu Jessica tadi, ia sangat pendiam dan murung, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berbicara lumayan banyak pada Yoona dan Sooyoung, sementara pada member lain? Ia hanya akan bicara jika ditanya sesuatu. Itupun jawabannya singkat singkat. Ah.. Ia juga bahkan tidak berbicara sedikitpun pada Taeyeon. Ini benar benar aneh. Tiba tiba, ponsel Yoona bordering, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**Fr : Soojungie~**

**Yoong unnie, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kita mengobrol sebentar di cafe biasa. Ini soal Sica unnie.**

Yoona segera membalas.

**To : Soojungie~**

**Baiklah. Kapan? Aku boleh mengajak Sooyoung unnie juga?**

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Krystal menjawab pesan dari Yoona.

**Fr : Soojungie~**

**Tak masalah, aku juga akan mengajak Sulli. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?**

Yoona terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian membalas.

**To : Soojungie~**

**Ok, sampai bertemu di kafe~**

Di cafe

Sooyoung, Yoona, Sulli dan Krystal tengah duduk di meja paling ujung. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan masalah serius. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang Jessica. "Sica unnie tidak mau makan. Ia juga jadi pemurung.." ujar Krystal pelan. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir pada unnienya itu. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat Jessica serapuh ini. "Yoong unnie, Sica unnie tidak berbicara apapun padamu? Kalian kan dekat.." Tanya Sulli. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk bercerita, tapi kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Sica unnie. Ia memang orang yang agak tertutup.." ucap Yoona yang sama khawatirnya dengan Krystal. "Aih.. Sebenarnya ini bermula dari Taeyeon dan Tiffany bukan? Ia cemburu karena banyaknya TaeNy moment dan TaeNy shipper." Kata Sooyoung. Semua menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku yakin itu hanya salah paham. Aku tau betul bahwa Taeng unnie menganggap Tiffany unnie sebagai adik kandunganya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lagi pula, Tiffany unnie sudah milik Yul unnie.." kata Yoona. "Tapi, unniedeul lupa? Kemarin Jessica unnie bilang, bahwa ia melihat Taeyeon mencium Tiffany. Itu artinya apa?" Tanya Krystal. "Ne, aku setuju. Kalau mereka tidak terlibat apa apa, mengapa Taeyeon unnie sampai mencium Fany nunnie?" kata Sulli. "Omongan kalian masuk akal. Tapi, aku tidak percaya Taeng unnie dan Fany unnie setega itu pada pasangan mereka.." kali ini Sooyoung yang buka suara. "Ini semua.. Terlalu rumit.. Kita yang hanya memikirkannya saja sudah pusing begini, apalagi Sica unnie yang menjalaninya?" Tanya Yoona. Semua terdiam. "Yang pasti, kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sica unnie lebih bersemangat. Masalah dengan Taeng unnie, itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Bagaimana?" tawar Krystal. "Boleh juga.. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sulli. "Menambah jadwalnya sebanyak mungkin?" usul Sooyoung. "Sebenarnya itu tidak buruk. Tapi, kalau Sica unnie tetap tidak mau makan, bisa bisa ia jatuh sakit.." kata Yoona. Lagi lagi semuanya terdiam. Bingung, itulah satu satunya perasaan mereka saat ini.

Dorm SNSD, kamar Taeyeon-Sunny

Saat ini, penampilan Taeyeon benar benar berantakan. Ia sudah berkali kali mencoba menelpon Jessica, ataupun mengirim SMS pada Jessica. Tapi, itu semua diabaikan oleh sang Ice Princess. Taeyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian melempar hpnya ke atas kasur. Ia tidak mungkin langsung ke dorm f(x), karena ia tau pasti Jessica tidak akan menemuinya. "Sica, kau kenapa? Aku tau aku salah, tapi kenapa kau sampai pergi seperti ini?' ucap Taeyeon pelan. "ARGH!" teriak Taeyeon. Ia benar benar frustasi. Ia tidak punya ide, kenapa Jessica bisa semarah ini. Biasanya, Jessica hanya akan marah sebentar, tidak sampai 3 jam. Kemudian, mereka akan berbaikan kembali. Sungguh, ia merindukan Jessica-nya yang biasa. Jessica yang baik, ceria, perhatian, dan selalu manja padanya. Bukan Jessica yang seperti ini. Jessica yang sekarang, menurutnya adalah Jessica yang dingin, pendiam, cuek, dan yang paling parah, ia sekarang rapuh. Kalau ia bisa, Taeyeon ingin sekali memeluk Jessica, membiarkan gadis yang membenci timun itu untuk menangis di pelukannya, menceritakan semua hal yang membuatnya resah. Tapi, kenyataan justru datang sebaliknya. Sungguh, ia bingung!

_To be continued.._

Makin lama makin gaje, maap -_-v *cakar aspal* lebih pendek ya? Mian ._. ide lagi mampet. Butuh sesuatu yang bisa bikin otak jernih.. Ah, sekali lagi, gomawo yang udah review kemaren. ^^

Last.. Review, please?

Annyeong^^ *bow bareng member SNSD*


End file.
